


[podfic] earthlings gonna earth

by Annapods



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that happen when you get stuck on Mars and have to be dramatically rescued. Or, Mark Watney meets pop culture.</p><p>written by lanna michaels</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] earthlings gonna earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earthlings Gonna Earth.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634340) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> for the read deadpan square  
> (what even is deadpan?)

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ege) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4i0bk5v5vruxby2/ege.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
